Skater Boy
by Ella Martenez
Summary: He was a homeless skater boy. She was a rich skater girl. Could they become friends? Could the friendship develop into something...more? FAX! DUH! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK BACON, I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, REWRITE OF GG Skater Boy. RATED T FOR TACOS.
1. The Rest

**This is a re-write of GG Sk8er Boi I am not Gu1tarGode. He said I could re write this, but with Fax. YAAAAY! FAAAXXXX!**

**Let it begin.**

**Chapter one**

**FPOV**

I stood in the alley, in my black windbreaker and black jeans. My black hair was being blown in my face by the wind. My (do ya wanna guess?) black eyes expertly monitered everything going on it the alley, causing my brain to whir. My eyes were begging to shut, my brain begging for a break, and my entire body pleading for rest.

It case you couldn't tell, I'm _exauhsted_.

You are undoubtably thinking, "Why don't you lay in your _nice, comfy _bed?" Well to that I have to say, what nice, comfy bed? I'm homeless, for you clueless ones out there. My feet were killing me. All day I had either been standing, walking, running, and I'm _sure_ jumping from rooftop to rooftop didn't help my case at all.

My brain _finally_dicided to let me rest. I walked around the suburbs for awhile, and saw a garage oped, with a few skateboards and a couch. I quickly walked in and layed down, not knowing what I would wake up too.

**I finally got it up! Yes Gu1tarGode, I'm making a few changes. Just a few.**

**Fic of the chapter: Maximum Boarding School by iforgotandimtoolazytocheck**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	2. The Meeting

**Hereio cheerio.  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

JPOV (Jeb, he's good in this fic)

I heard a bumping around in the garage and went to check it out. I saw a bunch or normal stuff, except for a tiny, tiny, _tiny,_ piece of black hair sticking out from under the couch, that only I could notice. I pretended to walk out, and when the person couldn't hear footsteps anymore, he let out a little sneeze, from witch I could tell it was a teenage boy. I snuck over to the couch, and grabbed the hair to pull the boy out. He was tall, and I could already tell he was stronger than most kids his age. He had jet black hair, and black eyes that were squesed shut from the pain of my hand pulling his hair back so he would look at me. He was growling ferociously at me, obviously not very happy with me, and he threw a punch to me stomach that left me out of breath. He was squirming around like a worm, my hand still gripping his short hair.

"LET ME GO YOU..." His deep voice yelled, no doubt gaining the attention of Valencia and Max. Sure enough, they came pounding through the door only to see me, fighting a thrashing teenage boy. He socked me hard in the stomach, and took off out the open garage. Valencia screamed, and Max stood there, frozen with shock. Until she ran out the garage to follow him, her footsteps silent.

FPOV

Mistake...shouldn't have...Angel could be dead... I ran down the dark alley in Chicago. My eyes darted around, seeing the fridge. I opened the freezer side of a fridge turned on it's side, to reveal the sawed off shelves and an adorable little six year old girl.

"Angel!" I yelled, her giving me a jump-hug.

"Fang!" She wailed. _I should have just kept going last night..._I thought.

MPOV

I followed the boy down a dark alley that my eyes took a moment to ajust. He ran down the alley to a fridge turned on it's side. He opened the door, and out sprang a beyond _adorable_ little girl.

"Fang!" She cried.

"Angel!" He said, a hint of relief in his voice.

**Like? No like? Review!**

**Fic of the chappie: Cinderella (Cake Style) by CakeIsAGoodFriend  
**

**-Fly On  
**

**Ella  
**


	3. The fingerprint

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy! I've been on wireclub a lot! Username is My_hearts_a_stereo! My account got suspended though...should be about...*checks clock* 3 1/2 hours till I'm allowed back on! Yay!  
**

**I'll get to the story now...**

**Gazzy:REVEIW! REVEIW AND THIS MANIAC MIGHT LET ME GO!**

**Me: Shut up Gasbomb...**

CHAPTER 3

MPOV

After the boy ran into the alley, I dashed home to make sure everyone was ok and that he didn't steal anything. I saw my mom and Ella walking around the garage, checking to see if everything was still there. My dad was holding the phone up to his ear, no doubt filing a police report. He had his left hand rubbing his brow as he struggled to describe what had happened to the officer. According to my dads posture, the officer was dumber than a brick. I could imagine the stupid look on his face as my dad ranted.

"No...Yes he was...no, he attacked me and then...what? why would you ask if he was dressed like Jigsaw?!" My dad asked, stunned by the stupid level. I walked up to him and whispered. He smiled.

"Put me on the phone with someone else. Oh and by the way, my daughter said 'Such an abundant amount of incompetence both amuses and disturbs me.'" I put my hand over my mouth to hide my giggles, as I could hear him saying,

"What?" This guy really is _that _stupid. I heard a click and another voice came on the line. My mom snatched the phone and snapped,

"How hard is it to comprehend? A boy with black hair and black eyes was in our garage, I think he took some food, my husband found him, there was a violent fight, and the boy got away! My daughter followed him, and we can tell you his location!" I smiled. I heard mutterings, and my mothers voice calmed to ask if our insurance would cover the food. She sighed and thanked the man, then hung up.

"We're good. they're sending an officer down to the alley, and they think they can catch him."

FPOV

I quickly packed our stuff, and signaled Angel to get out. She hopped out, her clothes dirty. She grabbed her backpack, and slung it onto her back.

"Where to?" She asked, and I thought for a moment.

"Skate park." I said, grabbing my skateboard from the bottom of the fridge. She nodded, and started walking that way. I got on my skateboard, and slowly pushed of as to keep pace with Angel.

OFFICERPOV

I sighed, driving down to the alley where the woman said her daughter saw the emo kid who broke into their house. I slowly drove past it, parking. I got out and walked down the alley. Glancing around, I saw a fridge turned on its side, a bunch of trash, and a dog laying down. After deciding that nobody was here, I walked back to the car. Wait...well...there isn't any reason I can't be safe...the girl said she saw the boy grabbing the handle of the fridge...

I grabbed the fingerprinting kit that they had us carry, and walked back over. I quickly fingerprinted the door handle, and got a thumbprint.

~{[3 HOURS LATER AT THE OFFICE]}~

No...no...no...no, that sure isn't our suspect...I sighed. I am way to tired to continue, at this time of night. I glanced over at the stack of suspect files I had yet to look through. Next to the stack, a woman put another file. I quickly hopped up and grabbed it. I opened it...no...that can't be right...according to the file, the thumbprint had only one match...but it can't be _him..._according to the file...this kid died nine years ago...

**Ohhh! Drama! Suspense! Like? REVEIW! No like? REVEIW! If you don't like it, we need more flames for bacon anyways.**

**Gazzy: *sigh* You aren't gonna let me go, are you?**

**Me: Are you crazy?**

**Gazzy: A bit, yes.**

**Me: ...**

**REVEIW!**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


	4. The Coma

**SOOO SORREH!I'm sorry I didn't update! I've been real busy! Not to mention my email was down for a few weeks! Thanks to a review from The-Fighter-In-Me-42, I'm updating! A little rant for Fighter; I always review great stories with something like that. I couldn't believe it when I got one myself.**

** Who's read the Legend series? I have! You'll get the refrence to that!**

**Chapter whats-its-number**

**OFFICERPOV**

According to the file, his name was Metias. He apparently died when he was six years old, due to a car crash. He went into a coma for two months and died. His file says he was supposed to be cremated...and he was! The ashes were _there!_ People saw them! How could he be the one they were talking about?

FANGPOV **(A/N Yes, Fang's real name is Metias. Wanna guess what Angel's real name is?) **

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I hate living without you_  
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
_But my demons lay in waiting_  
_Tempting me away_  
_Oh how I adore you_  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Oh how I need you_  
_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Breathing life_  
_Waking up_  
_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_  
_'Less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream_  
_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh how I adore you_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
_Oh how I adore you_  
_Oh_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_

I slowly bobbed my head and smiled, humming the lyrics. It was Comatose, by Skillet. Pretty much the story of my life. I glanced over at Angel, she was playing with her stuffed bear. Celeste. Her real name was June, but she changed it to Angel. She was sitting at one of the concrete tables, her pink tutu was filthy, as well as her ripped white tights. She was wearing a black Skillrex T-shirt, I think Skillrex sucks, but it's the only shirt we could find for her. I could faintly see the 'Rex' part crossed out, and replaced with 'et' with a silver sharpie. She did that herself. I chuckled, as loud laughter came from the bar next to the skate park. It was dark out, the skate park already closed. This is the worst neighborhood we could be in. With a bar to the left of the skate park, and a tattoo parlor on the right.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the brick wall as Angel came and sat next to me. I closed my eyes, but not before I saw Angel mimic me, tilting her heal back and closing her eyes. I crossed my arms, preparing for sleep to come.

**OHH! MYSTERY! You'll have to wait till next time! Ella out! PEACE!  
**

**-Fly On**

**Ella**


End file.
